Way Back Home
by Shui Min-Ji Hanae
Summary: "I got lost in him And it was the kind of lost Thats excalty like Being found"


Yoongi

"Yoongi we have to go or else we'll be late."

"Taehyung, do I really have to go."

"Yes, you and I have to work the pay for things, Yoongi."

"I hate how right you are."

"Yeah right, now get in the car."

I go into Gucci's car as we headed down the street driving halfway across town just in time to start our shifts for the day. I got out the car showed the bouncer my ID and went backstage with Taehyung. I opened my locker and dressed down into my specific work uniform. "Hey, there's a lot of people in the crowd tonight, you know what that means?" Jin raised his eyebrows up at me knowing that I knew his answer straight off the bat. "We're reeling in a lot of money tonight." I raise my eyebrows right back at him and he laughs at the lame joke. The manger comes barging through the door, "Gucci, Sugar, and Miami out to the stage." We walk in a line onto the stage and stand at our assigned poles getting ready for the music queue.

"You guys remember the routine right?" I asked them as they nodded their head telling me yes. "Once the music starts to remember to drop and break." I could hear the music staring and the airwaves of the curtain going up. We turned around and let the music take us away. In unison, we dropped, went back up, swayed from side to side, went on the pole climbed up and go back down on the splits. We switched out our poles and did the same thing as the audience would stuff as much much money as they could down our underwear and throwing in the air at us.

We were on stage for about a good 30 minutes doing other dances from the past year that we had made up. As we left off the stage and went into the crowd to make more money. I turned to my left side to ask Tae a question, "Now according to your statistics how many rich men are in the club tonight?" He took a quick sniff and a look around the medium-sized club. "I say around a few tonight, but that few are loaded." Taehyung gave out his theory about tonight's salary.

"Okay, for now, lets split and make a few rounds then go to the bar, and then take one last round then we go back and go home," I suggested to them and they nodded their heads in approval. Taehyung went towards the back, Jin took the right side of the room, while I took the left side. Before I could even make a step into that direction my other co-worker Hoseok called me by the bar. I went over to him, "Hey, what's going on?" I asked him as he handed me over two drinks confusing me. "What's this for?" raising up the eyebrows waiting for his answer.

He points over to a table before replying to me. "That guy over there," I turn to where he was pointing and saw a guy with pink hair, soft features and playing on his phone. "What about him?" I ask him. "He saw your performance and asked me if I knew you, ordered two drinks and then requested you after your performance." I looked at him, "So what am I supposed to do Hoseok?" He gave out a sigh, "Yoongi, I only work at the bar I don't know a thing about performance or entertainment, so that's all up to you." I nodded my head and went off towards the guy, served him his drink. He motioned towards me to sit down, and so I sat across from him.

He closed off his phone and placed it down and took a sip out of his drink. I sat there waiting for him to speak to me. "I saw your performance up there today. May I say it was amazing." He gave me a smirk and took another sip of his drink. "So why did you call me over?" I asked him about it not touching my drink at all. He waves me over to him asking me to come closer, and to which I do. "Yes?" He smirked before giving me an answer, "You caught my eye, and I want to keep you. Is that all right with you?" The only thing the passed through my mind was, What the f***k. I chocked on my spit because of the question he had given me. "I'm sorry, but what did you just ask me?" I ask hoping I heard him correctly.

"I asked if you would be my personal, entertainer." He said finishing his drink. I don't get paid enough for this. he got up to leave but before he did he pass over and, "Think about it envelopes sweetheart." Leaned close into my face giving me a kiss on my cheek, and left. There's no way in hell that just happened. "Ow!" I pinched my self to see if I was in a fantasy, and I'm not. I chugged down my drink and ran back to the bar where Hoseok was and banged on the bell repeatedly. Hoseok came from the back while washing a cup on his way out, he saw the expression on my face and knew something was up. "What happened?" I roll my eyes before explaining, "That guy asked me to be his personal entertainer and left me an envelope of money and told me to think about it. Hoseok, I don't do that." He just busted out laughing and that's when Taehyung and Jin came back from their rounds. "Hoseok what happened?" Jin asked pulling out an envelope of money and so did Taehyung as well.

"Nothing, Yoongi is just being a drama queen over nothing." He said making the problem look like nothing. "Hoseok what kind of BS is that I am no being a drama queen," I yelled holding my self back from strangling Hoseok from across the bar and or throwing a bottle of Vodka at him. Jin and Taehyung where holding me back from fighting him. "Just tell us what happened, we promise we won't laugh," Jin said giving me a side hug in support. And so I do explain what happen and they laugh at me but Taehyung stopped to ask me a question. "The guy gave you an envelope of money," I nodded my head yea, "Why?" I asked him. He holds up his and so does Jin, "We got paid a lot tonight, but what does your guy look like." "Mine had brown hair and had a bunny smile. It was so cute." Taehyung was having a cuteness meltdown. "Mine wore glasses and is smart but very clumsy." Jin is having one hell of a daydream. I lay my head down on the bar, "It's great to know that you guys had a great night."

Jimin

I walk out of the club and a few minutes later two of my friends walk out as well. "How, was your time here, boys?" Jungkook gives out a bright smile before replying, "A guy came over and he looked liked a model, and he was so nice." Jungkook is gushing. "Mine was tall with broad shoulders, and he has this caring aura." Namjoon is flushed with love. "My guy is short very cute, very shy but feisty," I tell them. Namjoon hit me in a playful way in the shoulder, "He's so your type." "I know." Junkook just shakes his head at me and Namjoon. "Namjoon, just watch it in a few days he'll make that guy his." Namjoon laughs in agreement, "But be very careful with him if you do." "Namjoon don't worry if I make him mine I would do anything to keep him safe." "I'm glad that you do," Namjoon told me but Jnngkook ruined the moment with his outburst.

"Look at the people caught in whiplash." He yelled at me and Namjoon. I was going to tell him to shut up but I heard the club door open and close. Namjoon and I looked over by the door and so does Jungkook. We all saw the guys that we met tonight leave their jobs for the night. "Bye Jin, see you today." "Bye Tae and Yoongi, see ya. Be safe." They parted ways and Tae and Yoongi where walking towards their car that was parked right next to ours. "You know Tae, sometimes I wished we were allowed to drink on the job because sometimes I just want to be drunk when I wake up." "Yoongi, you know that the manger wou-"I cut the Tae guy off by calling out to Yoongi.

"Sweetheart I would never l let you drink under my watch," I say as I take short strides over to where they were and Junkook walked behind me as well. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he gave me his sassy reply, "I'm sorry I am off duty until tomorrow night. So I'll see you then." I wrapped an arm around his small waist and pulled him closer to me. "Now sweetheart, I want to see you now more often but not here. Quit your job and come with me." I saw and he continues to roll his eyes. "As promising as that is. I'll have to say no. Bye-bye, sweetie." He tells me gives me a quick kiss and quickly gets into the car with Taehyung. And as they drive off Yoongi waves me off as they pass by. Namjoon pats me on my shoulder, "You have you cut worked out for you." I shake him off, "I know, get into the car." And we drove off back to our apartment.

When we went back to our shared apartment, Namjoon and Jungkook had went straight up to thier beds, I had wen into my office and called Huening Kai. My phone rang a few times before the kid finally picked up, "Yes, boss?"

"Hey I need you to do a background check one someone for me, alright?"

"Yes, boss. Whats the name?"

"Yoongi."

"I'll send you everything that I find to you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem boss."

_Tune in next time at... Way Back Home_


End file.
